Erestor's Rose
by beautyinpain
Summary: A daughter of the Valar returns to her father after being abused by the humans who took care of her. Will she learn to love and trust again? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Erestor!" Wilwarin screamed as the midwives prepared to greet the infant. Her husband was out of the room, as it was considered improper for males to be in the birthing chamber.

"My lady, please," one of the assistants pleaded with this great lady. On the next contraction she pushed with all her might, hearing her reward in the form of a loud bellowing cry. Wilwarin fell back upon the pillows, completely exhausted by the last three day's events. An assistant came over with a bowl of water to aid in washing the sweat off her brow. They cleaned her up between the four of them, while the midwife cleaned and ensured the health of the infant.

After they had completely cleaned both mother and child an assistant was sent to gather the father who was awaiting anxiously in the adjoining sitting room. The father, a man who had a look of a scholar but with a gentle countenance, had an almost ethereal beauty. He was one of the Vanya, an elf from the First Age, Councilor to the Lord Elrond of the newly established Imladris.

"Wilwarin," Erestor said in his deep, gentle voice. The midwife approached the couple, Erestor stood beside the bed looking at his wife.

"My Lord and Lady, may I present your daughter," the midwife handed the bundle to Erestor and then stood back along the wall.

"Eru, Arin, she is beautiful. She is perfect!" Erestor exclaimed, as his daughter opened her eyes and looked up at him. Wilwarin laughed as she could already see her daughter had her husband wrapped around her finger. The infant had green eyes, speckled with gold, and little fluffs of brown hair. He lowered her into her mother's arms, where Wilwarin and Erestor watched amused as she caught a handful of Erestor's deep brown hair.

"We have to name her, meleth nin," Wilwarin said as she gazed fondly at their creation.

"How about, Meril Amaurëa?" Erestor suggested. Wilwarin smiled fondly at her husband.

"That is perfect!"

A Week Later

The two new parents were exhausted as they made their way down to the dining hall. The shadows were deep underneath their eyes, however, their gwinig was quite refreshed and giggling happily. Elrond looked with sympathy upon his advisor and wife as he knew that the twins were quite troublesome for the first year or so.

"How goes fatherhood, Erestor?" Glorfindel joked, as he reached for a piece of toast. Erestor merely glowered at his fellow councilor and continued to eat. They joked about the exhausted couple for a while, until a guard came flying in sounding the alarm. Everyone stood up and went to gather their weapons, Erestor bundling his wife and daughter into Elrond's study where they were met by Celebrian, her two young sons, Mithrandir, Elrond, and Glorfindel.

"Erestor, Wilwarin, they are here for the child," Mithrandir stated, making everyone in the room look at him with incredulity.

"What do you mean?" Erestor put a hand on his wife's back protectively.

"Your daughter, Meril is going to be powerful. The Eye of Sauron is already upon her." Mithrandir said as he paced the length of the floor.

"What do you propose Mellon-nin?" Elrond looked upon the Maiar. He grimaced and looked at Erestor before he looked back at Elrond.

"I am afraid both Erestor and Wilwarin will not be pleased. I must take the child to a place where she will be safe until she reaches maturity." Mithrandir looked sympathetic.

"NO!" Erestor gasped as he took a step back. Wilwarin's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her daughter. "I will not let you take my daughter Mithrandir."

"Erestor," Wilwarin said softly. She took a deep breath. "We must. We must let Mithrandir take her and keep her safe. If we don't she may end up in the hands of Sauron and Mordor." Erestor looked pained as he looked at his wife.

"Lá, Arin, do not make me choose this," He pleaded with his wife. Tears began to spill down her face.

"Goheno nin, meleth," Wilwarin said as she handed the baby to Mithrandir. "Keep her safe please."

"I will, Wilwarin." Mithrandir said as he accepted the elfling.

"Guren níniatha n'i lǔ n'i a-govenitham," Erestor stepped towards his daughter, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He pulled a necklace off of his neck and placed it around Meril's before he nodded at Mithrandir.

"Na lû e-govaned vîn," Mithrandir said, before he swiftly left the room, leaving from the courtyard moments later. He left bereft parents, sobbing as they listened to the horses hooves grow fainter and fainter, until they could finally hear them no more.

Several miles outside of the Imladris borders, Mithrandir comes upon a horde of orcs, not willing to leave without the bundle that they are supposed to bring their lord. Mithrandir looks upon the precious bundle, before he mutters a spell and the child disappears from his arms, sent to live in the unknown.

Translations

Meleth nin – my love

Meril Amaurëa – Rose Dawn

Gwinig – baby

Mellon-nin – my friend

Lá – please

Goheno nin – forgive me

Meleth – love

Guren níniatha n'i lǔ n'i a-govenitham – My heart shall weep until I see you again

Na lû e-govaned vîn - Until next we meet


	2. Chapter 2

16 years later/1600 years Middle Earth

I was 16 years old today, I thought dimly as my eyes regained consciousness. My entire body burned and ached with pains both new and old. My hand felt like it was on fire, I was sure that _they_ had broken it last night. I held back screams as I pulled myself into an upright position, my back and torso were protesting this movement quite vehemently.

"Girl!" I could hear my _father_ shout from downstairs. With a groan and using the support of the wall I slowly rose to my feet. Thankfully I did not have to go down or up any stairs as I was on the first floor, in an old bedroom.

"Yes, father," I whispered, trying to keep the ice from my voice. I didn't look him in the face, I stared at the cracked tiles underneath my bloodied feet.

"Do you see anything wrong with the kitchen this morning?" He snapped at me, his voice deathly quiet and calm. Quickly I looked around, but didn't see anything amiss, so I shook my head. In a sudden movement he held the back of my neck in his hand. I winced as his hands grabbed some older injuries. "How about breakfast?"

"I'm sorry!" I cried out as he tightened his grip. Letting me go he turned me to face him and slammed his fist into my stomach. I gasped as I curled around my abdomen, he just laughed.

"Get to it!" Hobbling over to the refrigerator I pulled out bacon, eggs, and sausage then began to cook them. My stomach growled as the aroma floated throughout the house, but I knew that I wouldn't get anything. I had forgotten to get up and take care of breakfast, and I would forego any food until I could remember my chores.

"Today you are to clean the entire house," my father growled at me as he ate his breakfast. I tried not to stare at the food, and simply nodded.

"I expect it to be spotless by the time that I come home tonight." I nodded again and cleaned the kitchen, clearing his dishes when he finished. After a few more moments he left the house, leaving me to the peace and quiet that the house offered. I cleaned the house, slowly, for that it all the movement my injuries would permit. Sometime around three o' clock I began to cough, leaving blood splattered on my hands.

My _mother_ would be here in an hour and my _father_ would be home at five, and the house wasn't fully cleaned yet. I began to panic as the pain grew too much. I remember falling down the stairs, before looking up to see a kind, wrinkled face before me. He chanted something before I fell completely unconscious.

When I came to, I was on the back of a horse. My head was swimming, and the nausea rolled in my stomach as the horse's gait rolled underneath my behind. I could feel someone behind me, and there were more beside me, but I couldn't get any of my words out. The people surrounding me were speaking but I couldn't make out anything in their fluid and beautiful language. I felt myself fall asleep once more, letting the language wrap me in its sounds and lull me back to a time before I came to live with _them._

Waking up seemed hard as I was surrounded in warmth and my body no longer ached. I opened my heavy eyelids to see a beautiful cream colored room. The windows were open and I could feel the sweet spring breeze blow throughout my room. I greedily drank in this air, then I swung my legs over the side and tried to stand up. I promptly fell with a crash, my door opened moments later.

"Lá, iell nin!" a dark haired man said to me, before picking me up and placed me back underneath the coverlets. "Elrond!" Another dark imposing man came into the room and began to look over me. I pushed his hands away, certain for the strikes that never came.

"Elrond, mellon-nin," the man that I had briefly seen before I passed out came into the room.

"You!" I gasped pointing at him. He looked at me before looking at Elrond, the imposing figure. He spoke to him softly in that language. Whatever he said had the first guy gasping and looking at me in horror. This guy approached me slowly, like I was a wounded animal, perhaps I was. He looked at me with soft eyes and said something in a low voice. I whimpered as I could see the anger laced through his angelic face. He softened his face in regards to my distress, but he still snapped something at the man in grey. He simply nodded and strode over to my bedside.

I flinched backwards as his hand reached out for me. Firmly he grasped my hand, the uninjured one and began to speak in another language. I could feel this magic wrap around me and felt comforted by its caress. When this was over I looked up at the three men who looked expectant.

"How do you feel?" Elrond asked gently. I looked up at him astonished. I actually heard him!

"I feel fine," I said softly, as I hung my head.

"Iell nin, lá do not do that," a hand gently tipped my head back up, and I reflexively flinched back. Iell nin, meant my daughter. So this must mean that he was my father? My real father?

"Ada?" I questioned as I tipped my head to the side.

"Yes, gwinig," He gave me a soft smile. "I am here now Meril. Shh." He enfolded me in his embrace, in which I completely broke down, sobbing into my newly found father's robes. He began to hum gently, soothing me as I let out all 16 years of fear and pain. "Goheno nin."

Translations

Iell nin – my daughter.

Meril Amaurëa – Rose Dawn

Gwinig – baby

Mellon-nin – my friend

Lá – please

Goheno nin – forgive me


	3. Chapter 3

My father and I spent quite a lot of time together. We wanted to get to know one another, I found out that while I was only 16 in Earth years in Middle Earth I was 1600 years old. Apparently time passed by quickly in that other world. I learned that my father was a Councilor to the Lord Elrond and apparently had quite a high rank.

A week from my abrupt arrival in the realm of Imladris we received word that Elrond's sons, his Seneschal, and a group from Mirkwood would be arriving tomorrow. The house was in a flurry of excitement. My father was busy preparing and I was bored so I asked one of the ellith if I could help. She gave me a load of linens and instructed me to change the sheets. I did as was asked, feeling my body protest to the labors I was putting it through.

Lord Elrond told me that there was really nothing he could do for some of my injuries as they had been left for too long. He told me that I would have to watch and bide me to promise him that I would not overexert myself. I had made a vague promise but I knew that I would overwork, more than likely. My ada has been keeping a watchful eye over me to the point that I felt stifled. Though today he wasn't here so I did what I do best, chores and redeeming myself.

Getting the choice to eat every day especially when I didn't do any chores, was making me feel extremely guilty. I usually ate a small amount and then hid the rest until I could dispose of it without others watching. Usually they didn't say anything, just took the almost empty tray, although I know that my father has been suspicious over it.

By the late afternoon, the pain was making me gasp as I finished changing the sheets on one of Elrond's sons' bed. I could feel the sweat making its way down my back, my chest was heaving, and my entire body ached with fire from all of my injuries. Forcing myself to go to the door, I left with a huge bundle of laundry. When I asked the ellith where to put it she pointed out the way to the laundress and I lugged the pile down there.

"Oh, pen neth!" she exclaimed looking over me. "Sit down, sit down! Your ada will never forgive me!" She tutted and pitied me, as she took the material from my arms and pushed me into a chair that was conveniently placed in a corner of the room. I protested quite vehemently as I tried to get up off the chair. The laundress was quite strong and forced me to stay in my chair as she called for one of her assistant's to go find the Lords Elrond and Erestor.

I dreaded when they would come as I knew that I would never hear the end of it. The time that we spent waiting for them to come, I tried to get the Laundress to let me help. Finally, either her patience ran out or pity over my pleadings she handed me a sheet, needle, and thread to begin sewing a sheet. I quickly got the hang of sewing and continued until my father and Elrond burst through the doors looking quite panicked.

"Ada," I looked down at the sheet as he came to stand beside me. I instinctively tensed and shrunk back into myself, waiting for the blow to come. He had every right to do so as I had disobeyed his orders and brought him worry.

"Iell nin," he murmured kneeling down beside my chair. He brought his hand up and I closed my eyes, only to be startled when I felt him stroke my hair. My eyes snapped open in surprise as I looked at him. "Av-'osto," he murmured, before looking up at Elrond.

"Come. We need to go back to her chambers to assess the damage she might have done," Elrond said looking at the scene with saddened eyes. Ada gathered me up in his arms, after handing the sewing back to the ellith.

"Hannon le," I told her. She nodded and smiled at me before turning to begin her large pile of laundry. Ada led me through his rooms into my own, which was connected with a door. He gently set me on the bed, before smoothing bits of hair from my face.

"Goheno nin, Ada!" I cried. "I'm so sorry!" I reached for his robes and buried my face in them, while my body shook with sobs. He gently stroked the back of my head and softly calmed me down.

"It is all right, pen neth." He laid me back down on my bed to allow Elrond the opportunity to examine me. I expected my Ada to leave the room while this occurred but he did not; he gripped my hand the entire time.

"Well, this isn't good, pen neth," Elrond said as he finished his exam and gave me a light robe to slip into. I shivered as I slipped it on; my father helped me to fasten it. "You have agitated the wounds that were starting to heal. As of tonight I want you to rest, you are allowed to come down tomorrow to greet the returning warriors. You will be on rest until the feast, then directly after that I want you on bedrest for the next week."

"Goheno nin, hir nin," I spoke reverently to him, my eyes filling with tears. His severe look disappeared and he looked at me gently.

"There is nothing to forgive, Meril. Just be more careful until your wounds fully heal." With that Elrond left the room, leaving me with my father for company. My ada read to me from a book of poems, which lulled me to sleep thinking that tomorrow I would meet Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir, and other warriors from Mirkwood. I could't wait.

A/N

Please read and rate. I also ask for people to let me know who they wish Meril to end up with, Glorfindel, the twins, or Legolas? I cannot decide. Please let me know! Thank you!

Translations

Iell nin – my daughter.

Meril Amaurëa – Rose Dawn

Gwinig – baby

Mellon-nin – my friend

Lá – please

Goheno nin – forgive me

Av-'osto - Don't be afraid

Pen neth – little one

Hir nin – My Lord.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up sometime during the night. My father had left, probably choosing to rest in his own chambers. This was the only thing that I wished was still the same as my own world, modern technologies. I could have at least read by a flashlight, even though I didn't have much of the modern conveniences at my own disposal. As it was here in Middle Earth they still relied on candlelight in order to do most activities after the sun has set.

I got up from my bed and went out onto the balcony. Although I was supposed to be on bed rest till the morning until I met the new arrivals, I couldn't help it. I was too nervous, I suppose, to meet these great warriors tomorrow. Ada had been telling me about Glorfindel, whilst warning me to say away from the infernal, Balroq-spawned twins. Elrond just sighed, but he was amused. When my ada had left the room to deal with some form of crisis, Elrond informed me that the twins played too many tricks on Erestor, which made me giggle.

I enjoyed just looking out over the stars tonight. It brought me much peace to look up and see these brilliant balls of light twinkling down over me, like guardians. The moon shone bright over the garden, my room had an inner balcony so that I could appreciate the beauty. Only those of high birth were given rooms in this particular place; I had tried to refuse the rooms as I didn't feel that I deserved them. My adar showed me that my set of rooms connected to his, and that this was where I was going to stay, not in the lower rooms as if I was a servant.

I think I made him slightly upset that day and I quickly accepted the rooms as I didn't wish to get a punishment. It never came, but I cannot help to think that maybe they are just waiting until I'm not quite so injured. Then they will punish me for all the things that I have done and weren't supposed to. My adar I believe is noticing my lack of food consumption, but he hasn't said anything yet. I am hoping he won't as I don't wish to explain to him that I haven't been doing my chores, so I don't deserve to eat. Surely he would be disappointed.

I stayed out there until the horizon was marred with purple and pink streaks and the sun was beginning to rise. Returning to my room, I sat down on my bed and waited. I didn't have to wait too long as my adar and one of the servants entered my room. I smiled at my adar who pulled the curtains back. The servant led me into the bathroom where I bathed and was dressed into a beautiful gown. I kept my necklace on, it was in the shape of a sun; my adar informed me that it was he who had given it to me before he sent me away at the urging of Mithrandir.

Supposedly the sun was the seal of our house, my adar told me that I should be proud to carry this seal. Apparently this was the only way to tell of whose family I came from when I ended up in Middle Earth, as I did not know my family tree. My father also told me that my brother would be arriving today as well, Melpomaen, who also held a higher position in Elrond's sanctuary. I was nervous to be meeting my brother for the first time, what if he disliked me? What if he didn't I was worthy enough to carry the seal of our house.

"You look beautiful, iell nin," my adar rose to his seat as I came out of the bathroom. I blushed and ducked my head as my brown hair fell in chunks in front of my face. "Come, it is almost time to meet them. Afterward we will sit down to breakfast in the Great Hall." My adar escorted me from my room, through the halls and out in front of the castle. I still wasn't sure to call this great building of Imladris, was it a fortress, sanctuary, castle, manor, mansion, or palace? I didn't wish to ask to offend anyone, but it made me frustrated not to know. I stood there beside my father who was standing beside Elrond and Arwen.

"My Lord!" A shout was raised after we stood there for at least half hour. "Riders are coming!" I was relieved, this meant that I could go back inside as my leg was going numb. My previous guardian had dislocated my right hip three years previously and I had had to put it back in place. I obviously didn't do it correctly as since the day that it didn't hurt to walk on it went numb whenever I put my weight on it for extended periods of time. I don't think Elrond ever found it as he didn't fix it or else he knows but there is nothing he can do now.

"Not too long now, pen neth," my adar smiled at me, as if sensing my pain and impatience. I smiled back, a little cautiously, just before eight riders came thundering into the courtyard. Three were dark haired, one was red haired, and the other four were blonde's, but all of varying colors. My attention was immediately captured by one with liquid gold hair. He had a grin on his face as he dismounted from his white stallion.

"Erestor!" The golden one exclaimed. "Mellon nin!" He and my ada exchanged the customary elvish greetings before he turned his attention to me. "Who is this vanessë?" He was looking at me with a very interested gaze. I found myself flushing underneath his intense blue gaze.

"Glorfindel, this is my daughter, Meril Amaurëa," My adar spoke up. I ducked my head and curtsied to this beautiful elf. He chuckled as he raised me back up.

"There is no need to curtsy to me, Meril," I shivered slightly at my name rolling off his lips as well as the feeling of his calloused finger underneath my chin. He felt the shiver and gave me an indescribable look. "Melpomaen!" He called not taking his eyes off of me. One of the dark haired riders came over and greeted Ada before turning his attention to me.

"Mae g'ovannen," He bowed to me, his eyes flicking to my necklace in interest.

"Ion nin," Ada said. "This is your sister, Meril Amaurëa." Melpomaen smiled before he went to enfold me in his arms. I shrank back, fearful of what he wanted to do to me. Adar noticing my reaction stopped my brother with a shake of his head.

"Goheno nin!" I cried out, before turning and running off.

Translations

Iell nin – my daughter.

Ada – daddy

Adar – father

Mae g'ovannen – Well met

Ion nin – my son

Melpomaen - Figwit

Vanessë - beauty

Meril Amaurëa – Rose Dawn

Gwinig – baby

Mellon-nin – my friend

Lá – please

Goheno nin – forgive me

Av-'osto - Don't be afraid

Pen neth – little one

Hir nin – My Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ada?" Melpomaen asked, watching me run off. He was confused as to what would cause someone to run off of physical contact. Elves were not like men, they needed physical contact. They usually craved physical contact from their family and their bonded mate, so to run away from it was highly unusual.

"I'll go after her," Glorfindel offered. Adar shook his head, looking at the other elves' curious stares. Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and his younger brother Seolithin were amongst the most curious. Elrond met Adar's eyes and nodded.

"That won't be necessary Glorfindel, mellon nin," Adar said. "Melpomaen go with the others and begin eating. I will find Meril and calm her down." With these words Adar walked down the path that I had taken several moments earlier. He cautiously and gracefully made his way to where I was huddled beneath a bench by the rose bushes. Adar knelt down to look at me.

"My child, lá come out," He held out his hand to me. I burst into tears.

"No! Ada no!" I cried, sobbing, huddling back further from him. I was fearful what his response would be after I embarrassed him like that, in front of my brother and the other warriors. Although he hadn't raised a hand to me during the entire time I had been here, I was still afraid that one day he wouldn't be able to hold his anger and disappointment back.

"Hush, iell nin," He soothed, reaching his hand further underneath the bench. He was able to touch my hand, which he did not pull in an effort to bring me out from underneath the cold stone. He merely kept his hand on mine, offering me comfort in this little gesture. I felt my body relax a little as my sobbing began to subside as the time wore on. "Are you ready yet, pen neth?" Hiccupping I nodded, letting him draw me out from my hiding place. "No one will hurt you here, Meril nin." I leant on him during the trek to the Great Hall. He offered me comfort and warmth, which I welcomed instead of violent touches and harsh words.

"Here we are," my adar pulled out my seat when we reached the table. I was so embarrassed to come to breakfast so late, especially with guests here. I was set between my adar and Glorfindel, Melpomaen was set on the other side of adar. Looking across from me I saw one of the golden Mirkwood elves looking at me with barely contained curiosity. I gave a start and stared down at my empty plate. Glorfindel immediately took notice and added some fruit and toast to my plate.

"Mannon le," I said softly before biting into a strawberry.

"You are most welcome," He glanced at me before continuing to eat his own breakfast. "So you are Erestor's daughter, huh?"

"Yes, sir," I replied, eating a blueberry. I would have to say that I was a little intimidated by this great warrior, although I did feel a hint of attraction to him. I knew that was purely lust, as I barely knew the guy, so I did not want to act like a fool in front of him.

"Please, deil Meril, call me Glorfindel." Looking up quickly I met his blue eyes. They held so much warmth and friendship it made me wish to weep.

"Of course, Glorfindel," I replied, giving a slight bow of my head to acknowledge his status.

"Are you finding Imladris to your liking?" Glorfindel asked, eating a piece of bread. I nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"Imladris, I am finding, is better than my old home," I finally disclosed. Finally, breakfast was over, and my adar prompted me to go to the gardens with my brother. Before we left the hall, Ada pulled Melpomaen to the side, probably to inform him what had transpired in the gardens that morning. I felt apprehensive to be alone in his presence, as I was unsure of whether or not he would be angry with me for disgracing him in front of his friends.

"Come, sister." Melpomaen crept back up to my side, startling me. "Let us take a walk through the gardens." Not saying a word I followed, but behind my brother and with my head down. Unbeknownst to me this was a clear sign that I was not as proud and confident as other elves, and that somehow my spirit had been broken. The Ellyn were only shocked to discern that my feä wasn't fading.

"What has happened to that poor girl?" The golden haired elf from Mirkwood demanded of Erestor as soon as the two had left the Hall.

"Peace, Legolas," Erestor soothed. "I will explain everything to those gathered in just a moment." The elves gathered there, settled down on benches and chairs with refreshments, curious to find out what had happened to Erestor's daughter.

Translations

Iell nin – my daughter.

Ada – daddy

Adar – father

Mae g'ovannen – Well met

Ion nin – my son

Melpomaen - Figwit

Vanessë - beauty

Meril Amaurëa – Rose Dawn

Gwinig – baby

Mellon-nin – my friend

Lá – please

Goheno nin – forgive me

Av-'osto - Don't be afraid

Pen neth – little one

Hir nin – My Lord.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Garden

My brother Melpomaen led me into the serenity of the gardens. We walked in silence for a while, until he gestured to a bench. I sat down, followed by my brother who seemed pretty nervous. I was twitchy and anxious as well, though I was able to hide it better.

"Adar, told me everything," Melpomaen stated. I looked down at my lap.

"I will leave then," I stated standing up, only to feel my brother's hand on my arm, staying my retreat.

"No!" he cried out. "I just merely wished to talk with you. Know my little sister who was taken from me." I looked at him to find no hate, no pity, no sadness, only desperation and sincerity. "Please, speak with me. Let me the chance to find out who you are. Who you wish to be. Let me grow with you as I should have."

"Fine," I smiled, a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Let us start to know one another."

"What's your favorite color?" Melpomaen asked.

"Blue." My mind flashed back to Glorfindel's eyes.

In the Great Hall

"My youngest child has suffered extensively at the hands of the people you led her to Mithrandir," Erestor's voice cut through the silence. Mithrandir looked ashamed.

"I apologize. If I had more time, I would have been able to find her a better house to live in. Unfortunately, time was not on my side." Mithrandir said, chastised.

"I understand. I as well apologize." Erestor bowed his head.

"Nay, you should not apologize for your feelings over your children." Mithrandir reassured the father. "It was I who should have checked on her from time to time."

"While this is all fine and good, could someone please tell me what has occurred to that poor child?" Legolas' voice cut through the room. At Mirkwood he was in command. It was to him that all bowed down to, and he had problems filtering his attitudes.

"My youngest child, iell nin, was abused in the hands of the one whom she knew as her father." Erestor turned away from all those present. "She still bears the scars and injuries of her time in that world. Some of the injuries are to her mind."

"I fear only time and gentleness will heal these wounds," Elrond broke in. "From what I have seen, anything could cause her to have a flashback, and these bode ill for her own health."

"Who would do such an uncouth thing?" Legolas exclaimed, jumping out of his chair. "That is despicable! The person who did this should be abhorred!"

"I agree with you, Legolas," Erestor said in his grave voice. "Before, when she fled from our presence, it was to do with Melpomaen and his not liking her. She will need time and she will need people whom she can trust in order to aid her on the road to recovery."

"I cannot believe that someone would do such a thing to her." Glorfindel spoke, finally. "She is so beautiful, so gentle in spirit and sight. Meril is the true embodiment of what every elf ought to be."

"I agree," Mithrandir said, smiling at his friend. He could only guess that his affections were deeper than what anyone else would imagine.

In the Gardens

"What do you like to do in your free time?" I asked Melpomaen. He smiled at me.

"Usually I am practicing with one of the twins, or I am at the archery range. If not there then I am with Adar, learning etiquette and propriety." My brother told me. "But what I really like to do in my free time is compose music with Lindir."

"Oooh!" I crowed, finally receiving a piece of information I could use to my advantage. Being with Melpomaen was drawing me out of my shell. We were acting like siblings out to.

"Now, don't you dare tell Adar!" Melpomaen threatened me. "If you do I'm going to have to tell him about how Glorfindel is the whole reason why you suddenly have taken a liking to the color blue!" I flushed beet red.

"That was not intended for your ears!" I cried out. He smiled.

"Touche, sister dearest." I just groaned at my large brother. He laughed at my embarrassment. "Come, I must return you to your rooms. You are still healing?" I rolled my eyes and allowed him to gently bring me to my feet.

"Yes. I managed to aggravate my wounds yesterday." I told him.

"Well, come on."

Translations

Iell nin – my daughter.

Ada – daddy

Adar – father

Mae g'ovannen – Well met

Ion nin – my son

Melpomaen - Figwit

Vanessë - beauty

Meril Amaurëa – Rose Dawn

Gwinig – baby

Mellon-nin – my friend

Lá – please

Goheno nin – forgive me

Av-'osto - Don't be afraid

Pen neth – little one

Hir nin – My Lord.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: My apologies to my readers, yes I did manage to accidently post the wrong chapter to this story! Please accept my long overdue edit . . . The correct chapter. Again I apologize, but please read and review!

In the Garden

My brother Melpomaen led me into the serenity of the gardens. We walked in silence for a while, until he gestured to a bench. I sat down, followed by my brother who seemed pretty nervous. I was twitchy and anxious as well, though I was able to hide it better.

"Adar, told me everything," Melpomaen stated. I looked down at my lap.

"I will leave then," I stated standing up, only to feel my brother's hand on my arm, staying my retreat.

"No!" he cried out. "I just merely wished to talk with you. Know my little sister who was taken from me." I looked at him to find no hate, no pity, no sadness, only desperation and sincerity. "Please, speak with me. Let me the chance to find out who you are. Who you wish to be. Let me grow with you as I should have."

"Fine," I smiled, a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Let us start to know one another."

"What's your favorite color?" Melpomaen asked.

"Blue." My mind flashed back to Glorfindel's eyes.

In the Great Hall

"My youngest child has suffered extensively at the hands of the people you led her to Mithrandir," Erestor's voice cut through the silence. Mithrandir looked ashamed.

"I apologize. If I had more time, I would have been able to find her a better house to live in. Unfortunately, time was not on my side." Mithrandir said, chastised.

"I understand. I as well apologize." Erestor bowed his head.

"Nay, you should not apologize for your feelings over your children." Mithrandir reassured the father. "It was I who should have checked on her from time to time."

"While this is all fine and good, could someone please tell me what has occurred to that poor child?" Legolas' voice cut through the room. At Mirkwood he was in command. It was to him that all bowed down to, and he had problems filtering his attitudes.

"My youngest child, iell nin, was abused in the hands of the one whom she knew as her father." Erestor turned away from all those present. "She still bears the scars and injuries of her time in that world. Some of the injuries are to her mind."

"I fear only time and gentleness will heal these wounds," Elrond broke in. "From what I have seen, anything could cause her to have a flashback, and these bode ill for her own health."

"Who would do such an uncouth thing?" Legolas exclaimed, jumping out of his chair. "That is despicable! The person who did this should be abhorred!"

"I agree with you, Legolas," Erestor said in his grave voice. "Before, when she fled from our presence, it was to do with Melpomaen and his not liking her. She will need time and she will need people whom she can trust in order to aid her on the road to recovery."

"I cannot believe that someone would do such a thing to her." Glorfindel spoke, finally. "She is so beautiful, so gentle in spirit and sight. Meril is the true embodiment of what every elf ought to be."

"I agree," Mithrandir said, smiling at his friend. He could only guess that his affections were deeper than what anyone else would imagine.

In the Gardens

"What do you like to do in your free time?" I asked Melpomaen. He smiled at me.

"Usually I am practicing with one of the twins, or I am at the archery range. If not there then I am with Adar, learning etiquette and propriety." My brother told me. "But what I really like to do in my free time is compose music with Lindir."

"Oooh!" I crowed, finally receiving a piece of information I could use to my advantage. Being with Melpomaen was drawing me out of my shell. We were acting like siblings out to.

"Now, don't you dare tell Adar!" Melpomaen threatened me. "If you do I'm going to have to tell him about how Glorfindel is the whole reason why you suddenly have taken a liking to the color blue!" I flushed beet red.

"That was not intended for your ears!" I cried out. He smiled.

"Touche, sister dearest." I just groaned at my large brother. He laughed at my embarrassment. "Come, I must return you to your rooms. You are still healing?" I rolled my eyes and allowed him to gently bring me to my feet.

"Yes. I managed to aggravate my wounds yesterday." I told him.

"Well, come on." My brother led me to my rooms where he left me in order to obtain some much needed rest.

Translations

Iell nin – my daughter.

Ada – daddy

Adar – father

Mae g'ovannen – Well met

Ion nin – my son

Melpomaen - Figwit

Vanessë - beauty

Meril Amaurëa – Rose Dawn

Gwinig – baby

Mellon-nin – my friend

Lá – please

Goheno nin – forgive me

Av-'osto - Don't be afraid

Pen neth – little one

Hir nin – My Lord.


End file.
